Roommates
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Myka shows up at her dorm for her second year of college, to find a mess and a rather interesting roommate. A collection of Bering and Wells College AU oneshots.
1. Roommates

**Bering and Wells college au. I own nothing. The song briefly used is Liar by Queen.**

_Imagine your OTP meeting as college roommates. Person A has already inhabited the room for some time, and it's quite disorganized. Person B walks in for the first time (unannounced) and can't help but smile when they see Person B blushing in embarrassment of the mess, saying, "I'm sorry, I'd hoped to have it ready by the time you arrived!"_

_ Imagine your OTP as students and they share dorms. Person B runs off into an abandon classroom to vent/cry when they are bullied to an extent. But Person A later on finds Person B and makes them promise to not leave if they are upset, but instead talk to him/her for comfort._

-oOo-

Myka could hear the music from halfway down the hall. By the time she was right outside the door, she could make out the female voice singing along.

"Liar liar they never ever let you win, liar liar everything you do is sin, liar nobody believes you, liar they bring you down before you begin."

She listened to the singing voice for a moment before opening the door. She can't help but smile at what she saw.

The woman in the room, her roommate apparently, was dancing slightly in front of a bookshelf. She focused on arranging the books in a specific order, then bent down to pull even more out of a box at her feet. Myka's eyes were drawn to the strip of skin that appeared between her trousers and tank top. She quickly looked at the far wall as her free hand came up to rub the back of her neck.

She let the bag in her hand fall to the floor when the music died down. Her roommate spun around, dark hair fanned out with the motion. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of Myka standing there. Myka was positive the eyes briefly flitted down her body before locking with her. After a moment, the woman looked around the room.

It was a mess. Opened boxes sat all over the floor, some of their contents had already been withdrawn, and set on the floor. Food wrappers and takeout boxes were scattered on the counter of their small kitchenette. Clothes hung out of a hard, old-fashioned suitcase that lay on what Myka assumed to be her bed.

"Bollocks," the woman muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. Her voice carried a deep English accent. "I'm terribly sorry. I had hoped to have it ready by the time you arrived. I'm afraid I got caught up with the pre-semester events they held for international students."

"It's fine," Myka laughed. "As long as my bed is available to sleep in some time tonight."

"Well, let it not be said that all of my manners vanished." She walked towards Myka with her hand out. "Helena Wells. You must be Myka."

"That's me," she said as she took Helena's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Would you like some help bringing your stuff up?"

Myka glanced around the room. "I need somewhere to put it first."

"Oh, yes," Helena frowned. "I truly am sorry. I should have ensured my stuff was put in its proper place soon after I arrived."

"Don't worry about it," Myka told her. She picked her bag up, and lifted it onto a dresser that sat in an otherwise empty, door-less closet. She shrugged her backpack off and set it on the floor. "Need any help unpacking?"

Helena looked around the room again. "If you wouldn't mind too terribly."

-oOo-

Helena stared at the door as it closed behind Myka. Her mind quickly ran through what had just happened.

It was a cold day; the coldest since winter had started months ago. The two women had decided to spend the day indoors, bundled in their blankets as they read. Of course, they had pushed their beds together ages ago, so they had cuddled together under the same blankets. Helena had reclined back into Myka's arms, her head resting on the taller woman's shoulder.

The silence had been broken by the ring of Myka's phone.

Myka had slid from beneath her, to grab her phone from her desk across the room. She had accepted the call just before the final ring.

The following few minutes had involved Myka standing still as a statue while what was obviously yelling came from the other end.

Then, Myka's eyes had grown even wider, and she had run from the room, leaving Helena confused and worried.

After a moment, Helena rushed into movement herself. She pulled her shoes, sweatpants, and jacket on, and slipped her phone, student ID, and key into her pocket. She grabbed Myka's jacket and shoes, then followed the only path Myka could have taken.

There was only one place Myka would run off to without warning, an unused classroom in the basement of Academic Building 2. So, Helena set off in that direction, the wind biting at her skin as she walked. It was the beginning of February, a decidedly bad time to go for a barefoot run across the northern campus.

The thought made her stride lengthen. The only thing that kept her from breaking out into a full sprint was the knowledge that Myka would want some time to herself.

Snow started to fall just as the old building came into view. She mentally cursed. She had grabbed Myka's jacket, but they had both been in shorts beneath their blankets.

The building, practically empty on a busy day, was deserted when she entered it. She slowly moved down the rackety stairway. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls as she walked through the thin hallway.

She took a deep breath when she reached the room. She could hear Myka's sobs through the door. The sound tore at her.

She slowly opened the door, knocking on it as she did.

The sobs stopped, and by the time she opened the door all the way, Myka was standing and wiping her tears away.

"What?" Her voice shook.

"I wanted to make sure that you are alright."

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have left our room in such a manner."

Myka held her gaze for a few moments, then broke down. She slumped against the wall, and slid to the ground. Helena crossed the room in wide strides, and pulled her into her arms.

She held onto Myka as she sobbed. Myka's body shook, from the tears and the cold, and her tears formed a wet spot on Helena's jacket. Helena lightly rubbed Myka's back in an attempt to calm her. Myka's hands moved to grasp at Helena's shirt.

"I've got you," Helena whispered.

They sat like that long after Myka had calmed down. Slowly, Myka started to move so she was no longer curled into Helena, and was instead sitting next to her, arms around her waist, face pushed into her neck. Helena kept one arms wrapped around her shoulders, and held the taller woman close.

"It was my father," Myka said after a while. Her voice cracked slightly and muffled against Helena's skin. She took a deep breath. Her body shuddered slightly as she exhaled. "On the phone. He…He…"

"You don't have to tell me," Helena softly told her. Her free hand came up to rest on the side of Myka's face. Her fingers lightly ran through the curls.

"I need to."

Helena nodded, tightened her grip on Myka's shoulders, and pressed a light kiss to her hair.

"I told my sister about us over winter break, and she seemed fine with it."

Helena listened closely. Myka had told her about how bad her relationship with her sister had been, and how it had seemed to have gotten better since she had essentially moved out when she had started college over a year ago.

Myka fell into silence. Helena didn't prompt her, knowing that she would start again when she was ready to.

"She told my parents." It was a choked confession, the voice tripped over each word. Helena's arm tensed around her shoulder, silently giving her the strength she needed.

There was no need for her to say anymore. They both knew of the precarious relationship between Myka and her father. Helena had already seen the pain and uncertainty in Myka the man had caused. For him to reject such a large part of her identity was obviously tearing at her.

They sat in silence for a while, until Myka started to violently shiver. Helena convinced her to put on her shoes and jacket, then walked them back to their dorm. Helena held Myka close the entire time, her arms wrapped around the taller woman in the hopes of giving her warmth and strength.

When they reached their room, they both changed into dry clothes, and returned to the warmth beneath the blankets.

They lay face to face, arms wrapped around each other, Myka's head tucked beneath Helena's chin.

"Please," Helena whispered after a while. "Don't run like that again. You can always talk to me."

Myka nodded against her. "I'll try."

Helena pulled her even tighter against her. The reply was as good as she was going to get from Myka, who hadn't had anyone to talk to for so many years. Helena swore to herself to always be there for her.


	2. Interruptus

**So, this just wouldn't let me go. I have a few ideas running around for Bering and Wells as college roommates, so I'll be writing them. There is no specific order, they are just as I come up with them and post them. If there is a certain time a chapter fits into, I will let you know in the authors note.**

**I still own nothing.**

"Myka! Myka! C'mon, let us in!" Pete yelled through the door as he pounded on the wood.

"Dude, chill. She was probably up all night and is still asleep. It's not like she has reason to think you'll be up this early."

"But it's only in the theater tonight, and we have to get tickets now!"

He turned back to start pounded on the door again, but Claudia grabbed his arm.

"Let me," she said. She pushed past him, and pulled a bobby pin from her pocket. She crouched and started to work on the lock.

"Where did you learn that?" Pete asked. Claudia just gave him a look, and he backed off.

The lock clicked a few moments later. She peeked inside, and instantly closed the door.

"We'll have to come back later," she told him.

"Why?"

"She's not in there."

"Oh, okay. She's probably at the library then."

"Probably."

She followed him down the hallway, he head constantly turning over her shoulder to glance at the door. Her phone buzzed just as they left the hallway. She pulled it out to see a message from Myka.

_Thanks. I owe you._

She typed out a response and continued to follow Pete down the stairs.

In her room, Myka laughed at the response.

_Just take Pete duty the next time Leena's in town and we'll call it even._

She tossed her phone back onto her chair, then moaned as Helena's hand moved along her inner thigh.

"She is an extraordinary friend," Helena husked.

Myka hummed in agreement. She moved to straddle Helena. The blanket slid off of her back, revealing their naked bodies to the room.


	3. Sprawled

It was late by the time Helena left her mechanics final. The streetlights were the only light sources for her and her fellow students as they trudged to their dorms. The lights caused the snow to glisten, but were neither strong nor abundant enough to dim the light of the moon and stars.

Despite her layers of clothing, she was chilled through before she even saw her building. Her shoes were soaked by the time she walked through the front door, and by the time she reached her room, her feet had started to sting as the feeling returned.

Her brain was finished for the night; her body was sluggish with exhaustion, and all she wanted was to collapse in bed, but she still had to smile at the sight that met her when she walked into her room.

Myka was sprawled across her desk. One arm was folded under her head, while the other still held her pen to the paper.

Helena dropped her bag onto her chair, quickly changed into her pajamas, and walked over to Myka. She pulled the pen from her hand, disrupting a sleep induced doodle, then lightly shook Myka's shoulders. Myka woke enough to walk herself to the bed with Helena's guidance.

She managed to stay awake just long enough to pull Helena into her arms and mutter a goodnight. Helena fell asleep as well not much later, secure in her girlfriends arms.


	4. Fire Alarm: Poetry and Headwear

**The next few parts are a small collection focused on the most annoying thing in a college dorm: Fire alarms.**

_**Poetry and Headwear**_

"Read it one more time," Myka said. "I think I nearly got it."

Helena nodded and started to read the poem again.

_"Where is that holy fire, which verse is said  
To have? Is that enchanting force decay'd?  
Verse that draws nature's works from nature's law,  
Thee, her best work, to her work cannot draw._ "

Myka slowly sipped her hot chocolate as she listened. She kept her eyes on her own copy of the poem. She had to make sure to actually pay attention to the meaning of the words this time, instead of on Helena reading them.

_"My two lips, eyes, thighs, differ from thy two,  
But so, as thine from one another do;  
and, oh, no more; the likeness being such,  
Why should they not alike in all parts touch?  
Hand to strange hand, lip to lip none denies;  
Why should they breast to breast, or thighs to thighs?"_

Myka's eyes rose from her book and settled on Helena's lips. The first few times Helena had read the poem, Myka had been too distracted by the way the words flowed through her accent, then the way her lips moved around the words.

It was happening again.

Helena looked up, and smiled when she saw Myka's eyes on her. Myka blushed slightly, and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Before she could think herself out of it, she leaned across the couch and lightly kissed Helena.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to focus on the poem," she quietly admitted. "Not if you're reading it."

"At least let me finish," Helena replied.

"If you must."

_"O cure this loving madness, and restore  
Me to me; thee, my half, my all, my more."_

She was cut off abruptly as a loud wailing filled the air; for the third time that week.

"Another fire alarm?" Myka moaned.

"Hopefully it will be quick," Helena said. She put the book down and stood up.

Myka held her arm out. Helena took it and pulled her up. Myka stumbled forward. She wrapped her arms around Helena for support. Helena brushed her lips against Myka's, then pulled back.

They grabbed their jackets, pulled on their shoes, and joined the rush of students leaving the building.

The ground outside was covered in a few inches of snow. The sky was cloudless and the stars shone bright. A sharp wind blew across the quad.

Myka and Helena managed to secure a spot under a tree where the snow wasn't as thick. Myka leaned back against the truck, and wrapped her arms around Helena, who was leaning on her.

"There's the lovebirds," Claudia said as she emerged from the crowd. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

Myka rolled her eyes. Helena scanned the crowd.

"Where's Pete?" Helena asked.

Claudia shrugged. "He's staying at Kelly's tonight. Different dorm. One with less fire alarms," she explained. "How long you think we're gunna be stuck out here?"

"Hopefully not too long," Myka replied.

"It better not be," Helena muttered. "My ears are already going numb."

Myka reached into her jacket pocket and pulled a beanie out. She slipped it onto Helena's head, making sure it covered her ears.

Helena twisted her neck around to glare at Myka. "You know I hate wearing this thing," she said, but made no movement to take it off.

"I know you do," Myka laughed, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"God, you two are sickeningly sweet," Claudia commented.

**The poem is 'Sappho to Philaenis' by John Donne.**


	5. Fire Alarm: Showers and Jeans

**More fire alarm shenanigans. This one is creeping into the M rating.**

Helena moaned as her hips rocked against the thigh between her legs. She tried to grip Myka's back, but the water pouring down on them made it impossible.

She gasped as Myka pulled their mouths apart then started to kiss her way down Helena's neck. Myka smirked at the noise and pressed Helena even harder against the shower wall.

Helena's hands gave up their attempts on getting a hold on Myka's back, and buried themselves in her hair instead. Myka's hand slipped from its place on Helena's hip and slid between her leg and Helena.

Helena rose higher and higher, driven by Myka's ministrations. She could feel the edge moving closer and closer, until –

_ERRRR ERRRR ERRRR_

They both jumped at the noise. Helena cried out in frustration as Myka pulled away.

"Fire alarm," Myka said.

"We can worry about that after you finish," Helena groaned.

Myka glanced down at Helena's body, smirked, winked, and stepped out of the shower.

"Myka," Helena hissed.

"We need to listen to fire alarms," Myka told her. "They are there to save our lives."

She bent down and picked up their clothes. Helena moaned at the sight.

"You can't just leave."

Myka looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're right," she said after a moment. Helena smiled as Myka stepped towards the shower. The smile fell when she just leaned in and turned the shower off. "Don't want to waste water."

Helena's jaw fell slightly. "You little…"

She was cut off when Myka threw her clothes at her face.

"Get dressed. The RA's gunna be checking the rooms soon."

Helena glared at her, but couldn't argue the logic. She sorted through the bundle of clothes in her arm. She pulled her shirt over her head, then looked at her jeans for a moment. She mentally cursed as she pulled them on; forgoing underwear had seemed a much better idea that morning.

She was so focused on pulling the tight denim onto her wet body, that she didn't notice that Myka had stepped back into the shower until her hands grabbed the top of her jeans. Helena's head snapped up, and her eye's locked with Myka's.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Myka zipped and buttoned her jeans. The vibrations shot through her core and her arousal shot up past where it had been before the alarm had gone off.

She let out a few shuddering breaths, then opened her eyes. Myka was gone and the door open.

Helena took a moment to regain the feeling in her legs, then left the bathroom. Myka was waiting for her by the door to their suite.

"You're evil," Helena told her as she slipped her sandals on.

"I know," Myka replied. She opened the door to find Pete on the other side, about to knock.

"Finally," he said. "Did you two not hear the alarm or…" he cut off as he took in their appearance. His mouth fell open.

"Let's go," Myka said, pushing past him.

"I'm going to break that bloody alarm," Helena muttered as she followed her.


	6. Fire Alarm: Alcohol and Fingers

**When a drunk Myka meets a fire alarm... Drunk Myka is fun to write.**

Helena couldn't help but smile at Myka's intent, drunken concentration as she inspected Helena's hand.

"Fingers are weird," Myka finally announced.

"And why do you say that?" Helena asked, hoping to keep her hold on Myka's attention and prevent her from wondering off again.

"They're just so…" She actually stopped walking as she tried to think of a word. "…Weird."

Helena smiled as she urged Myka to start walking again.

"Yes, you've established that. What makes them weird?"

"Look at them. They just stick out and look funny." Myka's head tilted to one side as she brought Helena's hand closer to her face. "And, you can do almost anything with them."

"Almost anything?"

Myka nodded. "You can eat with them. You can write with them. You can fuck with them." She leaned closer to Helena and whispered in her ear. "I like when you use your fingers to fuck me."

Helena started and choked slightly. She coughed slightly, and pulled her hand out of Myka's grasp in order to wrap her arm around her drunk girlfriends waist. She pulled Myka against her in the hopes of speeding up their walk.

"Let's just get you home, shall we?" she said.

"Will you fuck me with your fingers when we get there?"

Myka wasn't as quiet with this question. An older couple walking towards them heard, and Helena held back a laugh at their scandalized looks."

"We'll see, darling."

"Okay," Myka said with a grin.

Helena smiled back. She had absolutely no intention to sleep with Myka in her current state, but she had learnt that it was best to just agree with anything Myka said until they got to their room.

They followed the path around the dorm hall next to theirs. Helena groaned when the crowd outside their building came into sight.

"Waz wrong?" Myka slurred.

"It must be another fire alarm."

"Oh." Myka inspected the crowd for a moment. "I didn't pull it."

"I know, darling. Let's find Pete."

Myka nodded her agreement.

Helena tightly held onto Myka as they moved through the crowd. Pete, of course, was on the other side of the crowd, giving a more social Myka plenty of opportunities to try and get away.

Pete and Claudia were cracking up at them by the time Helena had pulled Myka to them.

"Dude, she's wasted," Claudia said.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Helena replied.

Myka decided at the moment to become very touchy. She pressed against Helena, and grabbed her ass. Helena stepped back and pulled Myka's hands off, and held them between them.

"Behave," she hissed.

Myka just smiled innocently at her. Helena glared at Pete and Claudia as they continued to laugh.

A man announced that they were free to go inside. Myka tried to pull Helena through the crowd as quickly as possible. Helena, however, held back.

"Patience, darling."

"What's so important inside?" Pete asked, the look on his face giving away the fact that he already knew the answer.

Helena slipped her hand over Myka's mouth before her answer got out.

"Water and aspirin," Helena told him, then pulled Myka towards the building.

"I don't want water," Myka whined. "I want you."

Helena didn't reply. She just navigated Myka through the crowd until they made it to their suite.

Myka had Helena pressed against the door as soon as it closed. Her mouth started to work on Helena's neck as her hands slid under her shirt.

"Myka, stop," Helena said as she held in a moan.

Myka stepped back, drunken confusion covered her face.

"At least take a shower first," Helena told her. "You smell like the bar."

Myka thought for a moment, then nodded. She made her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her.

Helena sighed with relief as the shower started. She knew Myka would not be in the mood for anything after a shower.

She walked to their kitchen, filled a glass with water, and grabbed the aspirin bottle. She then went to the bedroom, put the water and pills on the dresser, and changed into her pajamas.

Deciding she had given Myka enough time, she entered the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

Still fully dressed, Myka was curled up in the bottom of the tub, half asleep.

Helena reached in and turned the water off. She stepped into the tub and pulled Myka to her feet. Myka leaned heavily on Helena. She pressed her face into the crook of Helena's neck and shouler.

"Helena," she mumbled. "I don't feel good."

"I know, darling, I've got you," Helena told her. Myka nodded absently.

Helena led Myka to their room and gently sat her on the bed. She pushed two pills and the water into her hands.

"Finish the glass before going to sleep," she ordered.

Myka did as she was told, and was soon fast asleep.

Helen pressed a kiss to her damp forehead, then began the challenge of undressing an unconscious Myka.

She lifted Myka's torso up, pulled the back of her shirt over her head, and unclipped her bra. She laid her back down and slid both shirt and bra off of her arms.

The wet, skin tight jeans provided a bigger challenge, but not as big as Myka would have been if she had been awake to help.

Once Myka was out of her clothes, Helena pulled her own shirt off, and crawled into the bed. She pulled Myka against her, and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder before falling asleep herself.


	7. Fire Alarm: Sickness and Beanies

**This is the final Fire Alarm piece I've written. I promise, Myka just has the flu.**

"I thought these were supposed to stop once we moved off campus," Helena grumbled.

Myka just moaned and tried to push herself further into Helena.

"I know, darling," Helena murmured with a kiss pressed to the top of Myka's head. "We'll be back inside soon."

She tightened her hold on Myka's shaking body. With one hand, she reached forward and grabbed the blanket draped over the passenger's seat. She did her best to wrap the fabric around Myka.

She hated when Myka was sick, but hated the apartment above theirs even more for whatever they did to get the fire department called and the entire building evacuated. In the middle of a rainy November night.

Myka fell into a coughing fit that wracked her body. Helena rubbed Myka's back as she shifted against the door handle that dug into her own back.

The fire engine started to pull away, then stopped. It's lights glared into the car.

Myka let out a pained whimper and turned her head further into Helena's neck.

"They're almost done, love," Helena whispered. She pulled her beanie off, and put it on Myka. She made sure to pull the front over Myka's eyes. She pressed a kiss to Myka's cheek as the sick woman mumbled her thanks.

They sat in silence until the engine pulled away a few minutes later. Then, moving slowly, Helena helped Myka out of the car and to their apartment.

Once they were inside, Helena laid Myka on their bed, and wrapped the blankets around her. She grabbed a book from the desk and sat on the edge of the bed. She read to Myka until she had returned to the sleep she had been in when the fire department had arrived.


	8. Truck

_It's a truck, but it will be so much more than _just_ a truck_

"This is it?" Helena asked, her nose crinkled slightly in disgust. "This is what you've saved up all summer for?"

Myka ran her hand over the hood of the truck. "Yup, this is it." The pride and joy that was evident in her voice melted Helena's disgust slightly.

Just slightly, however, as the vehicle was practically decrepit. A good amount of its paint had been stripped off, and rust had taken its place. Part of its hood was dented from a prior owner's accident. One of the side mirrors was missing. A multitude of dings and scratches covered its body.

She peered around Myka slightly, and looked at the bed. The truck was long and thin, and the bed equally so. A large scrape went down one side. It was topped with a cover, just slightly newer than the truck itself but sharing just as much damage, which made the bed look as if it was an enclosed part of the truck. It had large windows on the side, but the interior was hidden by dark curtains.

"Pete's gunna help me with the paint job and body damage, and I thought you and Claudia would want to check out the engine," Myka told her.

"A truck though?" Helena questioned. She had never seen Myka as a truck person, let alone one in such a state. "Surely you have enough money saved to have purchased another car, one in better condition possibly."

Myka shrugged. "I'm using that money to fix it up. Besides, trucks have their advantages."

"Like what?

Myka just smirked at her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the back of the truck. She opened the window on the back of the cover, and pushed the curtain to the side.

Helena raised an eyebrow as she peered inside. Myka had turned the bed into, well, a bed. Blankets and pillows covered the area.

Helena suddenly found herself pressed between Myka and the truck. The cold metal against her front contrasted with Myka's softness against her back. The image in front of her, however, went rather well with the words Myka was softly speaking into her ear.

"You and I are going to leave for school a week or two early, and just meander our way down. During the day, we'll explore whatever wonders we can find. At night, however," – Helena stifled a moan as Myka rolled her hips slightly, forcing Helena harder against the truck – "we'll come back here and discover an entirely different type of wonder."

**inspired by the fact that this is how I want my summer to end next year. Me, my girlfriend, a truck, a bunch of blankets, and the open road.**


	9. Confessions

_I hear you're taking prompts... If you still are, how about your college AU, Helena and Myka admitting their feelings for the other to each other? - musingsofaraven_

Myka groaned when she found the door to her dorm room unlocked. She had locked it when she had left to take her shower, and finding it unlocked meant Helena had returned.

She braced herself, tightened the knot of her robe, and pushed the door open.

She bit back a smile when she saw her roommate.

Helena was lying on the floor, her legs were propped up on her bed and she was holding a book over her face. When Myka closed the door, Helena lowered her arms and turned her head. Myka self-consciously fiddled with her robe.

"I didn't think you'd be back so early," Myka said as she stepped to her dresser.

"Yes, the party was rather dull and I got the impression that many of those boys simply wished to get me to their beds."

Myka rolled her eyes as she pulled her pajamas out. "It was a frat party, what else did you expect?"

"Oh, I expected as much, however, I found myself incapable of finding the desire to join any of them."

"Really? You?" Myka cringed slightly as the stories Helena had told her rose to the top of her mind.

"Shocking, I know, but I have increasingly found my mind focused primarily on a specific person."

Myka's stomach clenched. She stalled for a moment by pulling her clothes on. She let her robe slide off of her shoulders once she was decent.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"I never said it was a guy."

Myka's breath hitched. Helena's voice was closer, almost uncomfortably close. Myka took a deep breath and turned around. Helena had left less than a foot between them.

They locked eyes for a moment, then Myka looked down.

"Then who's the lucky girl?"

Helena smiled lightly. "Someone I only recently made an acquaintance with. I can't seem to get her out of my head."

She stepped forward as she talked. Myka's nose wrinkled as the scent of cheap beer washed over her.

"You're drunk," Myka said as she took a step back, right into her dresser.

"Just a tad," Helena admitted with a guilty smile. She took another step forward, pressing her body against Myka. "But, I am still very much in control of my mind, body, and voice and I assure you that they are all in agreement regarding their desires."

Myka opened her mouth to say something but it came out as a moan when Helena's mouth connected with the skin under her chin. She grabbed the top of her dresser when teeth joined the action, nipping and scraping down her throat.

Her mind snapped back to focus when Helena's fingers slipped just beneath her shirt. She wrapped her own fingers around Helena's wrists, pulled the hands off of her waist, and forced Helena away from her.

She nearly gave in at the confused look on Helena's face, then the beer stench hit her again.

"We're not doing this while you're drunk," she said.

Her words hit Helena, and she backed away a bit more, then pressed forward again, even harder against Myka.

"I can't do this sober," she murmured against Myka's lips, then closed the gap.

Myka, once again, nearly lost herself in the other woman. Then the alcohol once again made its presence known, this time through its taste on Helena's lips. She brought her hands up and pushed Helena away from her.

Helena stumbled back and fell on her bed. She was asleep almost instantly.

Myka watched her for a few moments, then pulled her shoes on, grabbed her jacket, and left the room. She pulled her jacket on as she walked down the hallway.

Her body was humming with desire, but her mind was fighting it. She had been attracted to Helena for a while; physically since she had first walked into the room, but the rest of the attraction had formed not long after.

_I can't do this sober._ She cringed as Helena's words rang in her ears. Was that all she could ever be to Helena? A drunken tryst?

She forced the thought from her mind, and made her way to Pete's room.

-oOo-

Helena's head was pounding when she woke up. She blindly reached further down her bed to grab her blanket. She pulled the blanket over her head and rolled over so her face was pressed into her pillow.

"Nope!" a loud voice drilled into her head. "You are not going back to sleep."

Her blanket was forced from her. She spun around and sat up.

"Bloody hell, Claudia!" she exclaimed.

"You fucked up, HG," Claudia told her.

"Wha…" she trailed off as the memories returned. "Oh fuck."

"Exactly," Claudia said with a nod.

"I kissed Myka."

"Yup…wait, what?"

"I need to find her." She jumped out of bed and ignored the pain in her head as she moved around the room.

"You kissed her?"

Helena just continued her task, slipped her shoes on and left the room.

"You what?" Claudia called after her.

Helena raced through the halls until she reached Pete's room. She banged on the door until he opened it. His face, already set from the noise, hardened even further.

"She's not here," he growled.

"Please, Pete," she pleaded. "I messed up, and I need to set everything right."

He glared at her, then sighed. "She left about an hour ago. Went to the basement."

"Thank you, Pete."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"You better fix this," he told her.

"I will do my best," she promised. He nodded after a moment and let her go.

Helena peered into the room. Myka was sitting on the floor, her laptop in front of her and various textbooks and papers spread around her. Her breaths were slow and deep. She occasionally reached over and wrote something in a notebook.

Unwilling to disturb Myka's concentration even when they were on good terms, Helena quietly sat cross-legged in the doorway.

She had been watching Myka work for nearly an hour when Myka spoke.

"Are you going to watch me all day?"

"At least until you allow me time to talk."

"About what?"

Helena didn't reply at first. Myka's voice chilled her and froze her thoughts.

"I should not have…approached you the way I did last night."

Myka didn't respond. Helena stood and sat down again, closer to her.

"I did not intend to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"But, unintentionally or not, I toyed with your emotions, and that is more pain than I had ever wished to cause you."

"You were drunk."

"That is no excuse."

Helena scooted across the floor until she was next to Myka. She lifted her hand and rested it against Myka's cheek.

"Darling Myka," she murmured. "I apologize for the distress I caused you last night, and I regret that those words were pulled from my lips due to an overindulgence of alcohol."

"_I can't do this sober. _I remember."

Helena cringed and dropped her hand.

"Because I have not the courage to so much as speak my feelings sober."

The admission left them in silence for a few minutes.

"Would you…would it have ever happened?" Myka softly asked.

"I like to believe that I would have, but I have never been able to definitively decipher your feelings towards me. If I am to speak the full truth, I am still unable to."

Myka finally looked at her. The anger and pain were still visible in her eyes, but Helena lost focus of them as Myka moved closer and lightly kissed her.

"Does that give you your definitive answer?" she whispered after pulling back slightly.

"Definitively," Helena replied.

Myka ducked her head as laughter overcame her. Helena grinned at the sound and when Myka looked back up – her lip pulled between her teeth – Helena kissed her again.

"I have wanted to do that for quite some time now," she said.

Myka blushed slightly. "Me too. Since I walked in on you trying to clean up that mess you made before the semester started."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "That long?" Myka shrugged and her blush intensified. "Just as long for me. I knew I was in trouble the moment I saw you in the doorway.

Myka laughed again, then grabbed Helena's hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Where does this leave us?" she quietly asked.

"Well, I would like the privilege to take you out on a date."

"I would like that."


End file.
